Something about Adam
by soundcheck123
Summary: It had been exactly 23 days since Katherine last saw or spoke to Adam. Not that she was keeping record, or anything. Set after Adam's surgery and before the final scene. Adam/Katherine (well, duh). My little contribution to make 50/50 big on the fanfiction stage!


I watched 50/50 for the 100th time this weekend and couldn't get enough of it, so I came to this website looking for some lovely fanfiction to keep me entertained. People, I cannot tell you how shocked I was to find out 50/50 is not even listed in the Movies category! What is wrong with the universe?! We can't let this happen. 50/50 is moving, funny, smart and entertaining. _And_ it pairs Joseph Gordon-Levitt with Anna Kendrick, the two most adorkable people in the world. What else do you need to be inspired?

So, this is my contribution. Set after Adam's surgery and before the final scene. 

**XXX**

It had been exactly 23 days since Katherine last saw or spoke to Adam. Not that she was keeping record, or anything. Well, okay, maybe a little bit. But she was, after all, his therapist and he had just gone through major surgery, before which he had a self-diagnosed nervous breakdown. 

During which he told her he wished she was his girlfriend. 

Okay, this wasn't a strictly professional matter. 

The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous she felt. What did she expect? A friend request on Facebook? A call? A date? Pancakes? All of the above? He was her patient, for crying out loud. How did she even want to become a certified psychologist? Would she develop a silly crush on every remotely cute guy that walked through the door? 

The sweet things he said to her were the consequence of either severe stress because of his illness or a large dose of morphine, and that was it. Done. Now that it was over, he had probably cleared his mind; maybe he didn't even remember any of it. She was puzzled upon noticing he hadn't called to make an appointment. But he was healthy now, why would he need a shrink? He beat cancer. He was probably back together with Rachel. The last time they spoke (and Adam was 100% aware of his surroundings), he seemed pretty pissed at her. Even if he did need therapy after surgery, he wouldn't look for her. 

Her roommate was kind enough to point out that Katherine was probably feeling lonely after breaking up with her boyfriend. She felt drawn to this guy because he opened up to her when she was feeling vulnerable and was going through a breakup himself. "You didn't fall for this guy, Katie, whoever he is. You were just going through a bad period and connected with him in some way. Don't let your personal life affect your job." 

"She is absolutely right," Katherine thought, as she parked her car in the hospital parking lot, "and she's going to make a much better therapist than I am." 

But, although she wouldn't dare to even think it, she knew, deep down, there was something about him. She hadn't fallen for him exactly, but he gave her that weak feeling in the knees. And she didn't think it was because she had just broken up with someone. Had they met anywhere outside the hospital, under less bizarre consequences, she'd still get that feeling, she knew it. 

But apparently, it (whatever "it" was) was one-sided. She shook her head hoping the daily internal monologue would stop, walked through the glass doors and headed to the office. She had real patients to attend to, patients who actually showed up. The morning went Adamlessly by, and she felt somewhat proud of herself for thinking less about him today. It wasn't until lunch hour, when she walked by the reception, that her pride vanished. Adam stood there, signing a piece of paper. 

"I might actually be hallucinating", she thought to herself, her heart beating faster. The lady at the reception seemed aware of him when he handed her the paper, though, and Katherine knew that she was real and that was her shift, so maybe not. 

Shit, he was actually here. 

She considered walking by and pretending she hadn't seen him, but he beat her to the punch. 

"Katherine?" 

"Oh, Adam. Hi!" She couldn't help smiling. "You look great. I mean, in a healthy way. I mean you look healthy." 

"Thanks, you too. I mean, you didn't look unhealthy before. You didn't have cancer." He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. "I mean you look great." 

"So, erm... What brings you here? 

"Follow up exams, that sort of thing. But I'm glad I ran into you, I was just on my way over to your office." 

Her expression quickly changed to one of concern. 

"Why? Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yes, yes, never better." Her concern made him chuckle. "This whole, erm, beating cancer thing is quite uplifting, you know." He laughed nervously. "I just wanted to say hi." 

"Oh, okay, so... hi!" She waved jokingly, feeling instantly stupid. She had to get out of there. "I'm on my lunch break and have a patient afterwards, so I should go. It..." 

"What, no take-out today? And I barely walk out the door and already you have a line of new patients after me?" He smirked. And that weak feeling in the knees hit her, _hard_. She smiled at the ground, initially at a loss for words. 

"Well, you know, a girl's gotta move on," she joked, before looking up to face him again. 

"True," he almost whispered. And now he was blatantly staring at her. "Listen..." 

He didn't finish. 

"I'm listening." She smiled encouragingly, not sure what to expect. He looked around, suddenly aware of how crowded the reception was. 

"Walk me outside? I'm waiting for my ride." 

"Hm, okay, sure." 

They walked side by side without exchanging a word. As soon as they were outside, he blurted out. 

"I'm sorry I sort of disappeared. I wasn't really allowed to go out after the surgery." 

"I get it, it's... It's fine. I said it before, but you really do look great, Adam. You definitely don't need any more therapy." 

"Exactly." 

Her heart skipped a beat. What did he mean by that? 

"Listen," he went on, "if you feel weird about this in any way, please, don't sue me for harassment and I promise I'll leave town before you even notice." 

"Adam, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. I just wondered, now that I'm not your patient anymore, if you'd like to, I don't know, get together sometime." 

She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest and up her neck, and her knees were about to give out any second now. A loud car honk indicated they weren't alone anymore. 

"Dude! Get in, I'm late!" 

Adam looked at the car and back at her, unable to hide his anxiety. 

"I'd like that," she answered with a smile, "I'd really like that." 

"You would?" He looked as happy as a five-year-old on Christmas morning. 

Car honk. "ADAM!" 

"Shit, okay, I gotta go. I'll call you, okay? Tonight." 

She nodded, not quite sure what to say. He took one step closer and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed ridiculously, but she was too happy to care. 

"See you soon." He said as he started walking towards the car. 

Katherine sort of levitated towards the cafeteria, smiling randomly at everyone who crossed her path, feeling lighter than air. She knew there was something about Adam. And she could let it out in the open now. 

**XXX**

A/N: I had the idea for the beginning in mind, but not the end... Which is why it sucks. Sorry. Anyway, I might write a sequel to this, maybe Adam's POV, or just their date. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
